HTTYD AU The Dragon Prince
by howdespairful
Summary: What if when Berk was attacked both Valka and Stoick were killed and Hiccup captured by Toothless? What if Berk believed the former Chief, Chieftess, and heir were killed? They had to assign a new family to lead. That was the Hoffersons. One day Astrid meets the Dragon Prince and with her friends. Uncovers a mystery that the Berkians have been longing to solve.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid was the next heir to Berk. Her father died, and her mother is the Chieftess. Astrid was being smothered by the entire village. She's 17 at the moment. Sometime's she liked to sneak out. Just like tonight.

It was the afternoon. Astrid was wondering around. She saw Bucket and another viking she never got the name of. She came closer without them noticing "They call him the Dragon Prince." Bucket muttered. "He rides this night fury, it's the last of its kind apparently." The other Viking laughed "Who knows, if I bring back the head of both the prince AND the night fury they'll make me chief!"

The viking was laughing hysterically before Bucket elbowed him, noticing Astrid. Who'd been leaning on a torch, arms crossed. He wiped his tears and his head perked up when he saw her "A-astrid I-" "No no go on, you were saying something about becoming Chief?" She interrupted.

The viking stuttered before running off. Bucket behind him. Astrid chuckled before stopping to think. "Dragon prince?"

Nightfall came. She was planning to sneak out again with her best friends. Astrid tip toed to her mother's room. She peeked her head in and after she made sure she was asleep Astrid snuck out the window. She ran to another house. She knocked on the window three times. The window opened and Fishlegs squeezed through the window

"Hey Astrid." Fishlegs said. Astrid nodded before turning away "Get Snotlout up, I'll get the twins." Fishlegs nodded and they split up. Fishlegs went to a absolutely huge house on a hill. He knocked thrice and the door swung open startling him "Hey Fishface!" "Is your dad asleep?" Snotlout nodded. Fishlegs returned the nod before gesturing he followed him and they snuck back down the stairs

Astrid ran to a run down house. It didn't look very sturdy and some bits of the roof were destroyed, simply replaced by boards. She tapped the window thrice and it immediately opened. Two figures struggled to wiggle they're way through as they went in at the same time "Move you idiot" "No you move!" She heard them silently arguing. Astrid face palmed "Just come on!"

They finally got out and the trio ran to the front of the forest. Fishlegs and Snotlout came towards them "Let's go." They all ran to a little hidden cave in the mountain, hidden by thousands of vines and moss. A decorated rock in the middle where the moon shun on it brightly, it reflected off the rock brightening the entire place. Surrounded by a moat, a little island held up the rock while the rest of the area was grassy and full of nature. Except no overgrown grass or flowers. Astrid found it odd.

They all sat in a circle. "So Astrid. Almost Chieftess, if you need help I can be your Chief." Snotlout flirted. Astrid just rolled her eyes "Fishlegs I wanna ask you something. I overheard some Vikings talk about someone called _The Dragon Prince._ Do you know anything about it?" Fishlegs froze. His head shot up. "The dragon prince? _THE _dragon prince? The one that killed your father?"

Astrid went wide eyed. Snotlout elbowed Fishlegs "Ow.. But anyway. Yeah. Although nobody has ever seen him direct, there had been stories. Scary stories. _Terrifying _stories. Like the Man without A Head. Rumors have it he stood on the dragon in the night and passed the man. His head fell right off his shoulders."

Astrid shook at the thought of the whole action. They talked for hours. Before _WHOOSH. _Everyone looked to the small moonlight. It went dark for a second like a shadow flew right past, covering the moon just for a second though. Fishlegs yelped "Whoa, dragon!" Snotlout got up. Astrid followed his lead. The twins didn't even look at the rock. They kept talking.

"Come on!" Snotlout ran outside. Astrid looked at Fishlegs. Waiting to see if he'd follow. Fishlegs was shaking, hugging his knees. He noticed Astrid and stammered "G-go on w-without m-me!"

Astrid nodded and ran after Snotlout. By the time she got out. Snotlout was nowhere to be found. "Snotlout?! She shouted. "Where are you?!" Another whoosh passed over her. She heard Snotlouts screams in the distance and ran toward it. It was so dark, she stopped as she saw the scene at the edge of a cliff

A masked stranger wielding a sharp spear up to Snotlout. Night fury behind him growling. She couldn't help but notice both had a prosthetic limb. The dragon had half a tail fin, the other was made of paper with a white skull on its red coloring. The masked one had a prosthetic leg. His clothes were all weird and tribal like. His mask having two dragon shaped eyes. Purely white. The mask was pitch black with some markings on it. Like two red lines on each cheek.

Snotlout looked up and made eye contact with Astrid who'd picked up a rock and threw it at the masked stranger. The night fury shot a blast at the rock and it burst into a million pieces.

It caught they're attention and they looked away from Snotlout to face Astrid. "The dragon prince." She mumbled to herself. They made eye contact as Snotlout, who'd put his hands up so the stranger wouldn't kill him. Let out a battle cry and tackled the stranger. "SNOTLOUT STOP!" Astrid never knew she could yell so loudly. She never raised her voice to yell because she was safe at Berk, and the fact her mother hated when she shouted.

The stranger dropped the spear as the night fury growled and charged a plasma blast "SNOTLOUT!" Astrid shouted again. Snotlout looked up and gasped. He tumbled to the side, taking the stranger with him. He raised his fist and punched the stranger. The night fury charged and tackled Snotlout. It pinned him down and charged it again. "NO!" Astrid ran toward them and grabbed the spear. She ran to the dragon but the figure ran in front of her

He wielded a shield and they charged each other. The night fury looked up before he shot and jumped off of him. Snotlout sat up panting "Astrid look out!" A large dragon blocked the moonlight from the fight. Making everyone look up. Astrid gasped. But turned to the stranger. Taking advantage of the situation she let out a battle cry and tackled him. They both fell off the edge of the cliff. "ASTRID!" Snotlout said leaning on the edge. The night fury roared and jumped off after them

The two struggled as they kept punching and kicking. They fell in a forest. They both let out groans of pain, Astrid looked up and saw his mask had fallen off. In the moonlight she saw a boy. Brunette hair with two strands braided, a few faint freckles on his face, a mole on his right cheek, and beautiful glistening emerald eyes.

Astrid was frozen, staring at him. She never expected the dragon prince. The one that killed her father. To be so.. human like in attire. She expected dragon eyes or wings or something.

He grunted as he got up. He looked up and they made eye contact. "Wha-" Before Astrid finished he grabbed the spear and swung it at her. She jumped backward. "Wow calm down!" She pleaded. He kept swinging and she kept backing up til she tripped on a large rock the size of the night fury's head. Which was nowhere to be scene

He pointed the spear at her throat "Tell me." He said strictly. "Who are you, and why are you here? At _night._" Astrid was at a loss for words. The blonde pulled together every bit of confidence and self will to answer "M-my name is Astrid Hofferson. The heir of Berk." She said. "Berk?.." He pushed the spear closer to her "Why have you come here at night? Did you come to kill me?"

Astrid shook her head. She put her hands up to show she was no threat. "No, I came out here with my friends. You already saw one of them. We just came to talk without other Vikings to eavesdrop and ya know. Smother me.."

"..." The dragon prince lowered the spear as soon as he thought she was no threat. They heard the sound of a large body fall through the leaves. They looked back to see the night fury growling. It's eyes were still slits.

The insides of its mouth glowed purple and Astrid knew this was it. The prince would step aside and the dragon would kill her. She put her arms up to protect her face, but then "Toothless stand down." The prince said. The dragon's mouth stopped glowing and it sat in a sitting position. It blinked and its slits widened into two barrel shaped pupils. It stared at the boy confused.

The prince turned to face her. He stared at her, his scowl was menacing but his eye's showed he wouldn't harm her. Not yet at least. He walked over to the place he landed at and picked up his mask. He put it up and looked to the night fury he called Toothless.

The prince hopped on top of the dragon and looked to her one more time before swinging his spear to show the huge dragon should retreat. Astrid watched as the dragon let out a loud roar before turning back and flying away. The prince and the night fury flew up and followed. Astrid couldn't wait to tell the others she just came face to face with the dragon prince and lived.

Astrid caught her breath before she ran around the forest looking for a way back to Berk. By the time the sun rose she finally made it out of the forest. She ran around. Before she ran into a group of Vikings. "AH!" She fell down. It was Bucket and a bunch of other Vikings she didn't know the names of.

Bucket grabbed her "Hey put me down!" She protested "Sorry, Chieftess' orders." Bucket said, throwing her over his shoulder. Astrid kept fighting back. Before she finally gave up. She was brought back to Berk and was carried to the Great Hall. They opened the gates and tossed her in. "ASTRID!" Her mother yelled. She came up and hugged her "WHAT HAPPENED, WHERE DID YOU GO, OH MY THOR YOU HAVE A SCRATCH!"

Astrid was so excited to bring up the topic of what happened last time but her mother brought her closer and hugged her. Tightly. She was suffocating. "M-mom your... crushing m-me."

She let go "You better have a good excuse-" "Wait mom. You won't believe it. I was attacked by The Dragon Prince." The whole room gasped and erupted into conversation. Everyone chatting "WHAT?! I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!" "Wait mom you don't understand! He attacked me and Snotlout but we defended ourselves. We even faced his night fury. Me and the prince fell off the cliff. But when his dragon nearly killed me he protected me. Also there was this massive dragon with them, so large it covered the moon."

Again the room erupted into rumors, conversations, and arguing. "Astrid. Home. ALRIGHT EVERYONE! QUIET DOWN!" Astrid wanted to speak but she was frustrated. She ran out of the hall but instead of going home she ran into the forest. She heard footsteps behind her and turned. She saw the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout.

"Hey you good?" Snotlout asked, Astrid simply nodded. "Hey how about we try and find him?" Tuffnut recommended. "WHAT?!" They all looked at him "If you survived him, than he likes you. It's simple. Everyone who's survived him were girls. Hot ones." Ruffnut elbowed him. Tuffnut grunted

"Actually no." Fishlegs said. "Theres only three people- four including you. Who were spared by The Dragon Prince, and the other ones were all men." The twins exchanged glances. Snotlout chuckled. "Come on, I wanna see him when ya know he's not killing me." He said as everyone agreed. "Alright it's settled. We're going to find the dragon prince." Astrid shouted as the others cheered. The group ran into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The prince was eating some fried salmon, Toothless eating raw salmon. He looked up as the sun started to go down. Astrid was watching the sun as well. The others went back, they'd been searching for hours and everyone else gave up. Astrid didn't. She wanted to see him. Get to know him. Talk to him. Just hearing his voice clearly.

She was starting to lose hope, the guy was a ghost. She couldn't find him anywhere. Astrid stopped and gave a sigh of sadness. She turned around before hearing noises behind her. Astrid immediately turned around but nothing. She backed up and turned around before again, rustling of the bushes. She was now on high alert

"I-is someone there?" She asked. After no response she spoke again "Snotlout if your trying to scare me-" Than a massive red monstrous nightmare came out of the bushes and roared. It's skin set on fire as she stared at it, stunned before she ran as fast as she could.

Calling out for help. Of course no one came. It chased her, a couple other monstrous nightmares joined the chase.  
Astrid wasn't one for screaming but she did so. She tripped on a root and fell down. Astrid turned herself around to see every dragon surround her. Astrid closed her eyes, knowing this was it. But as all movie/show cliché's , nothing happened.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a masked stranger using a sword that was lit on fire to make the dragons flee and a pitch black dragon roaring to chase them off.

She didn't recognize the man at first, but as soon as he turned around to face her she knew the mask. "The Dragon Prince?" She asked. Toothless turned around and stared at the girl. His pupil's still slits. The masked prince pet Toothless "Why are you here? Again?!" His voice was raised when he said Again. Astrid was taken aback.

"I-I wanna... i wanna... h-hang out with you." She gulped. Being nervous he'd kill her. But he just took off his mask and stared at her, scowling. She had never seen a scowl like that. Not even from her mother. He kneeled down in front of her "Listen to me right now human, you will leave this forest and never come back. If I do see you again I will kill you myself." He got up and started to walk away, Toothless behind him. Than Astrid gulped and spoke "Are you alone?" He paused at the question

"No." He turned around to face her again. "But you are." Astrid said, the prince raised a eyebrow confused. What was she trying to do? "No I'm not, I have my mother, I have Toothless, I have every dragon known to man." "But you never get to have a decent conversation do you?" The prince looked shocked. "So?" He didn't seem to have a problem with it, Astrid began to get up "So? Do you know what that does to a human? It ruins your ability to interact. Not that you interact much, every viking you come across you kill."

The prince stopped talking. Toothless looked up to him and cooed. He ran toward her and pushed her down, wielding his spear and letting out a battle cry but Astrid didn't even flinch. "Please." She said. "Talk to me. Interact with me. Let me... be your friend." If the prince had been surprised at all the comments earlier, this definitely made him the most shocked. A human, especially the future chief of Berk. Wanting to be friends with him? Of all people, him? The one that killed her father, killed and stole they're live stock and freed dragons they captured.

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't do it. Not after all she did. The prince dropped his spear and let out a frustrated grunt. "Fine just fine! As long as you'll just STOP!" He walked away back to the lake. He sat down on his knees and watched the sun set over the horizon. Astrid frowned. Toothless set himself on the left side of the prince and lying down. Astrid got up and sat down beside the prince. "What.. what's your name?" The blonde asked "Hiccup." He said. 'Hiccup' She thought. Astrid wanted to giggle at the name but knew he wouldn't trust her ever if she did.

"So.." Hiccup looked down at his feet. "What do human friends do?" He asked, turning his head to face her. Astrid and the prince made eye contact. The boy seemed really distressed and new to actually having a conversation without any threats. Astrid gave a light smile "What do you like to do? Despite killing vikings." Hiccup laughed. "Fly." Was his only answer

"Fly? Why just fly?" Astrid gave him a confused look. Blinking slowly "Why don't you play with friends in a village, with kids your age?" "Villages are prisons" He said quickly, Astrid's confused look turned to shock at his immediate answer.

"Flying on a dragon sets you free from those worries villages make. Like farming, tending to the animals, being a blacksmith. Just touching a dragon melts all those feelings away, and flying. Oh boy flying. The wind blowing in your hair, the coolness of the breeze, the feeling that theres nothing you can't do. Living with thousands of dragons- no. _Millions _of dragons. Being the only human, it gives you a sense of comfort knowing you have all these friends to protect you. Dragons are more reliable than any Viking will ever be." He spoke, petting Toothless who seemed touched by his speech.

Astrid always wanted to feel free. She never even knew what the word meant. All the stress of every day. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go to dragon killing school, eat lunch, learn to handle any situation, go back to school, eat dinner, go to the hut, read books about dragons, go to sleep, repeat. That is boring. She looked over to him again. Hiccup noticed and lifted his hand away from Toothless' head and gestured to pet him.

Toothless looked up to Astrid with his glistening green eyes. Astrid seemed to be surprised. She let up her hand, Hiccup took her by the wrist and moved her hand to the dragons head. He let go when her palm made contact with the Night fury's thick scales. Toothless shut his eyes and purred. Astrid smiled, so did Hiccup. "He's so...cute." She murmured to Hiccup. He chuckled and nodded


End file.
